A Glimpse Into Their Pleasure
by NewJesus
Summary: Ruby accidently stumbles into a scene in JNPR's dorm room, and unable to comprehend it she goes to her team mates, there all have very different reactions to her story


Ruby found it difficult to concentrate during Professor Port's daily ramble, it was the last class of the day, and normally it would be quite ordinary for her to space out during his long reminiscences, but this time it was different. She had hardly paid any attention to the lectures that day. Thoughts circled around in her head, and even worse, it was thoughts that made it impossible to look at her best friend Jaune.

She made her way to her dorm room with heavy steps, letting out a sigh before opening the door, where after entering, she were greeted with a surprise special big sister noogie

"There's my little sister. Going around with her head in the clouds"

Yang's smile faded away, as Ruby responded by shrugging her of, while avoiding her gaze

"What's the matter with you? Did someone else eat all the cookies?"

Ruby took a quick look around the room to see Weiss working on some homework by her desk, and Blake was reading in one of her cheesy late romantic verse novels heavenly influenced by the doppelganger motiv, which was so typical for that period. Because its portrayal of the irrational side of the human nature was an expression of dualism, one of the most popular philosophical theories at the time. She wanted to talk to her team about it, but it had to be in absolute confidence, so she turned around and closed the door before facing her sister

"It's just- It's just Jaune…"

"What's the matter with Jaune, because if it's some big dumb crush, I can tell you; you can do a lot better"

"No, no, I'm not Jealous, or envious or anything"

A trademark red color had appeared on Ruby's cheek, one that earned her a raised eyebrow from Yang

"He's my bro, like you are my sis. I had never been happier for him when I saw him with Pyrrha, and I have never been happier for her, but that is the problem. I don't think they are happy anymore, together"

"Why would you think that?"

It seemed like their conservation had become more interesting than her book, since Blake's yellow eyes now appeared over the top of the cover

"They have gone through the whole day without even take their eyes of each other. That's why he fell down the stairs, remember?"

Weiss let out a scuffle by the remark, but continued working on her mathematical problems

"That's why I find it so weird, because, last night I went to return Jaune's key card. He had forgotten it in the library, and since it's normally Ren that collects his stuff, but he is gone home with Nora, I thought that, I, as his Bro, should help him, but when I opened the door to his room I-

"You found the two lovebirds sharing their first kisses"

Yang grabbed her little sister in a tight embrace, swinging her around, happy they solved the little mystery, and happy that life could go on, as soon as she had explained the ritual of human spit swapping.

"No it wasn't because they were kissing, come on Yang! We have all seen them do that millions of time already, what I saw was… I'm not sure was- I'm not sure what it really was-

"Where they getting… handsy?"

Blake had now fully discarded her book to engage herself in the conversation

"No, it wasn't that, Jaune could not even touch her the way he-"

"Where t-they naked?"

They all turned towards Weiss, she had tried to conceal the question as a casual comment, but even the ice queen could not hide the embarrassment in her tone

Ruby Looked towards her floor, she could almost feel how their eyes were piercing through her

"Jaune was… but Pyrrha was wearing something similar to… what I normally wear"

She looked up to see that both Weiss' and Blake's Jaws had hit the floor. Staring at her like she just had told them how to bring down the white fang, destroy all the grimms in Remnant, and bring peace and balance to the humans and Faunus

Blake was the first to break off the shock with a shake of her head

"Wait a minute; I'm going to need my notebook for this"

Hearing Blake's response sent Weiss back to reality

"Taking notes! Are you serious? This is horrible, and all you can think of are your perverted fantasies. Ruby should never have opened her mouth! Less we know about these deviants, the better we are!"

"I think it will be best for Ruby if we all talked her through her traumatizing experience, so, Ruby, if you could just tell us what happened, the things they did, and what they used, with as many details as possible… I think that would be the best way to get through it"

Ruby had retreated into herself again, speculating about what to say next, how to deal with all of this. She was happy that Yang still had her bound in a consoling hug. She began to fumble with her hands as she noticed Blake expected her to continue her tale

"W-well I saw very little, so little they didn't even had time to see me, and that's why they didn't say anything, b-but I did see Pyrrha wear something red and black, like my clothes, only there was much less cloth… a-and it sat really tight on her"

She could hear both Weiss' and Blake's hurried scribbled. Weiss had returned to her calculus problems, hoping it would take her mind somewhere else, while Blake was filling up pages with erotic drabbles. The pencils loudly scratched the paper beneath them, as if they were trying to drone out each other

"A-and the whole reason I was upset was because Pyrrha was mad at Jaune. She was yelling at him for some reason. I don't what he had done, I mean, lately he had improved so much, but Pyrrha kept telling him he should be punished, and I was so scarred so I just hurried to close the door and get out"

Ruby was glad she had a big sister that understood these situations; it was best just to hug close. She understood that Weiss and Blake was also getting upset about by the way they their faces was getting all red and bothered, though she doubted they could write down anything readable with that speed their pencils had. Suddenly Blake looked up, her eyes fixed on Ruby

"You said Jaune, could not touch her in his position… What did you mean by that?"

"Well you see. I think Pyrrha was afraid that Jaune would run away or something, so he c-couldn't be punished, because there was a pair of steel handcuffs, a-and she had him chained to the bedpost-"

Two loud snaps ended her story, by the last sentence the pressure had become too much for pencils, and both Blake and Weiss had to put up with big a grey spot pressed through their papers

"That's enough! We will not hear a single word more about something so disgusting!"

"Why are you always like this? If two people love each other in a special way, why should they not be allowed to enjoy it?"

"Because this is a school! Where there are other people, decent People! People that don't won't to be tainted by grotesque tales"

"All rooms are soundproof; all rooms have looks, what's the problem if it makes them happy?"

"No one should be allowed to carry out fetishes as disturbed as theirs!"

"Just because YOUR boyfriend can't satisfy YOUR desires, it doesn't mean we others need to hold back!"

"S-shut up! Cool people just isn't rough, or dominating, and they absolutely despise anything with l-leather, unless it's a cool jacket, and instead they like to cuddle and hold hands, and talk about how cool they are"

"Come on! Yang tell her how full of bullshit she is!"

"No! Yang listen to me! There are MANY young people in this school, young people that everyday could open a door up too something they will never forget. Do you want them to become just as frightened as Ruby? Do you really want them to experience the same things as she did?"

For the first time during their entire conversation, they take a second to look at Yang

Yang was not so much hugging Ruby as she was clinging to her. Every muscle in her body stiff. With empty eyes she looked at the wall with an expression as though she was gazing into oblivion, seeing some otherworldly horror, offended by a curse so cruel the mere thought of it could make you sick

* * *

><p>Yang was lying in her bed; she could not sleep, and had for the last many hours just stared straight into the top bunker, only occasionally shifting her eyes towards Ruby who bubbled in her own sweet innocent world of dreams.<p>

After Blake had gotten Yang of her, she had taken her up on her bed, and explained that Pyrrha was not mad at Jaune, and Jaune was not mad at Pyrrha. What she saw just proved that they loved each other very, very much; they just had a special way of showing it to each other, and that she should not worry about it"

They were all relieved to find that Ruby had accepted her explanation without a single question to add, and soon after, life had returned to the ordinary, for them at least. Yang still showed signs of being somewhat upset about the whole affair

She could see Blake had a point. They were adults, and they were allowed to have some fun, but exposing themselves to such an instant in front of her baby sister! It might had been an accident, but when you are engaging in such an act, you ought to damn well know where you keycard is!

No, even though it would probably be the first and only time, she had to take Weiss' side. He had shocked Ruby with his perverse nature, and he was not going to get away with it!

Yang got up. She did not even bother to put something over her night clothe; Ember Cecilia was all she needed for teaching that kid a lesson. She marched to the opposite dorm room, and hammered her gauntlet on the door

She did not care if she was making a scene. If there was going to be s scene, there was going to be a scene NOW

With every second that went by, she was getting angrier, and angrier. She was not going to hold back when telling them about how their actions had kept her sister up night after night. After having knocked a second time, and almost punched the door of its hinges, Pyrrha appeared in the doorframe

She stood before her, observing her with a look of irritation, but it quickly washed away, replaced by her usual cherry smile. Her hair lay disheveled, draping around her shoulders, drifting down on a makeshift toga made from the bed sheets

Yang tried to find the anger that seconds ago almost had her punch a hole in the door, but found it replaced with anxiety. The sheet covered her entire body, in a way that seemed to cling to her. She tried not to look at the way it framed her full breast, the curves of her body. Was she completely naked under it? She looked like an angel, a deity, a deity crowned with a red mane and wielding a leather scepter

"Yang what a surprise. I thought curfew had begun many hours ago"

"Well, yeah… I just wanted y-you to know… that-"

Her eyes had begun to look down at her exposed arm; she did her best to ignore the riding crop in her left hand, but soon after a dark stain on the opposite arm caught her attention

"Pyrrha is t-that chocolate-"

"Sauce?"

Pyrrha took her wrist to her mouth, gently licking the white skin, letting her tongue glide across the smooth pale flesh

"He must have missed spot"

You could not tell by the emotionless expression Yang had, but inside she was boiling, somewhere a line had been crossed, and she was only a few steps away from exploding

"I-I came here because-"

"Hmm…"

"I-I mean, I k-know its past curfew-"

"Hmm-hmm…"

"But I came here b-because-"

"Yang would you mind getting to the point? I was actually in the middle of something, and unless you want to help out, could you please hurry up"

"What do you mean? Help out?"

Pyrrha had regarded Yang with the same smug glans through the entire conversation, while Yang had gone from anger, to shock, to terrified beyond belief. Had it been any other day, at any other time the roles would have been reversed. Yang would be the one to make some innocent creature flushed, but tonight she was terrified

"You see lately Jaune has been a bit more… aggressive, so I've been thinking that I might need someone to help me… hold him for me"

The whip lightly traced along Yang's inner thigh. Teasing her soft skin. Pyrrha made sure to hit all the spots Jaune had helped her discover, where there was nothing but pleasure to be found

"Don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't miss one spot of you"

Surprisingly enough Yang's mind was not the first thing to snap after that remark. A loud metallic crack was heart from whit in the room, followed by Jaune's voice growling in octave lower than she thought possible

"You didn't think these toys could hold down a champion! I think I will have to discipline you my sweet servant! Discipline you until I'm satisfied"

Pyrrha eyes widened, as her head turned to see whatever monstrous things there were happening behind the door

"Shit… That's the fifth time this month, and I even had those made especially for him. Sorry Yang, it looks that anything else will have to-"

An arm came in from the side and pulled her away before she even had time to finish her sentence. The door slammed back into Yang's face, strangling a squall and a giggle

There was a movement where Yang just stared into the door, as if she yet again had come face to face with oblivion. Slowly she took a step away from the door, and then another until she was lying in her bed. It was going to be a long night, a night where the only thing she would ever want would be the ability to forget EVERYTHING


End file.
